


【兔龙】无题

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 30





	【兔龙】无题

“你明明是个笨蛋，为什么还会感冒啊？”桐生战兔没好气地抱怨着，将温度计毫不温柔地塞进万丈龙我嘴里，堵住对方本就因为鼻音太重而模糊不清的反驳。反正肯定是想说我才不是笨蛋或是好歹加上肌肉之类没营养的话，不听也罢。“别说话，小心咬碎水银柱。只要一口就会要你命哦？”  
似乎被战兔的话唬住，又似乎只是单纯的脱力，总之龙我难得乖巧地闭上了嘴躺好，只是一双小狗似得眼睛望着战兔，因为发热而面色潮红、眼泪汪汪，连惯常的炸虾似得奇异发型都乱成一团。被突如其来的流感无情击倒的蛋白质贵公子此刻躺在nAscitA唯一的那张床上，一副可怜凄惨的模样。  
大概是像野生动物感知到危险会逃走一般，在龙我刚开始显现出感冒的端倪之时猿渡一海和冰室幻德便随便找了个借口溜之大吉了。两个女孩也是好几天没有回家，不过就算去问她们也只会被纱羽以‘有些事还是不知道比较好哦’给打发掉吧。天才物理学家发现自己在照顾病号方面完全没有半点天赋，光是想着该怎么做就让战兔感到头痛异常。他烦躁地抓了抓头发，以稍显粗暴的方式又将先前塞进龙我嘴里的温度计抽了回来。被玻璃棒磕到牙齿的病号发出一阵模糊的鼻音以示抗议，又被战兔权当耳旁风忽略不计。  
“哇，二百五十度。”看着显示38.6℃的水银柱，突然涌起恶作剧心情的物理学家以平板的声音随口道，“干脆别治了，你等死吧。”  
“欸！”龙我发出一声有些凄厉的惨叫，然而叫声却在中途变调，成了极为严重的咳嗽，生生呛得他流出眼泪“真的吗，我要死了吗？”  
“怎么可能嘛，体温计的读数范围只有35℃~42℃，你也用用脑子啊？真以为你会像岩浆一样烧起来么？”战兔将水银液柱甩回原位，一脸嫌弃地给龙我递上纸巾。“不过体温高是事实，不吃药看样子好不了哦。”  
“喝蛋白粉不行吗？”  
“你以为蛋白粉是什么万能灵药吗……算了，跟你说也没有用。总而言之，我现在出门去买药，你就乖乖躺着什么都不要动，做得到吗？”  
要爬起来才做不到呢。龙我在心里默默吐槽到。他到是想开口，但嗓子实在痛得难受，只能小幅度点了点头权当自己听到了。  
战兔长叹了一口气，不情不愿地起身，走到一半忽然想起了什么，转身折进洗手间，一阵哗哗的水流声后又端着脸盆走了回来，在龙我满脸疑惑的同时将冷水浸湿的毛巾啪地一下砸在了搭档的脸上。  
“呀，好冰！”被突然袭击的龙我吓了一跳，发出了唔诶一声惨叫。  
“降温用的啦，别动哦。”天才物理学家极为满意地拍了拍手，再一次站起了身，“好了，那么我出发了。”  
“……一路走好。”尽管被突然冰到有一丝不爽，但也不得不承认冰敷确实让高温的身体舒服了不少，困意也一下袭来。在陷入沉睡的间隙，龙我口齿不清地应着战兔，然后便坠入了无梦的睡眠之中。

万丈龙我实际上睡得并不安稳。盖在额头的毛巾很快便不再冰凉，高温再一次搅得他头昏脑涨，然而酸软的四肢却连简单的翻身都执行地极为吃力。在半梦半醒之间龙我听见开门声和脚步声，以及战兔模糊不清的碎碎念。脚步声由远及近，似乎是战兔走到了床边，动作轻柔的拿下了已经变了温的毛巾，然后将自己的手贴了上来。  
物理学家骨节分明的手掌稍显冰凉，贴在滚烫的皮肤上实在舒服，于是龙我无意识地将脸贴过去，小狗一般蹭了两下。  
“万丈，醒了吗？”战兔的声音在他耳畔响起，“嘁，还是好烫啊……”  
没醒，别叫我啦。龙我在心里抱怨着，皱着眉发出一声难耐的嘟哝。  
“真是的，总之，药我买来啦……”随着布料一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，床上多了另一个人的重量。战兔后半音量渐轻，淹没在一阵奇异的沉默之中。在意识朦胧之际，有什么冰凉的东西探进了棉被之中，触到了龙我后腰的位置。  
“等等等等等等！战兔，你脱我裤子干嘛？！”先前还赖着不动的病号猛地从床上弹起，一把扯住已经被褪去一半的拳击短裤，因为发烧和惶恐加成导致面上肌肤得滴血。  
“用药啊？”趴在床上扒人裤子的英雄一脸正直，冲龙我扬了扬手上那一盒感冒药的盒子，“座药啦。”  
“座……买正常的药不行吗？蛋白粉也可以啊？”  
“你还没结束蛋白粉这个话题啊？只要有效哪种药都可以吧，快点，把手松开啦！”战兔不耐烦道，用力拍了一下龙我依旧负隅顽抗的手，“再说，座药比口服的药吸收更快，效果更好啦。”  
“欸，真的吗？”  
轻易相信了搭档的话，龙我就此放松了握住裤头的手，于是战兔看准时机猛地将它一把褪下。“算是吧，不过主要是正好在打折……”  
“战兔！”  
“好啦好啦，反正买来能用就好。快趴好。”战兔稍微有些心虚地打着马虎眼，推着龙我面朝下趴在床上，然后打开了药盒。  
“呜……”尽管百般不乐意，龙我还是乖乖按照战兔的要求抱着枕头翻过身，强烈的羞耻感击打着他的自尊，让他产生一种想哭的冲动。在他身后响起一阵铝箔纸的声音，然后有什么触感微妙的东西抵在了臂缝处。  
“诶，不过我也没用过座药啦，是不是应该先润滑一下？”战兔将小小的胶囊状药物抵在龙我的穴口处轻轻戳弄了几下，“感觉有点紧，会痛的吧？你等一下哦。”  
正常放进去就好了！虽然很想这么说，但龙我也很拿不准。以一贯的经验来说相信战兔的判断总没有错，所以他只能咬着牙继续趴着。有什么黏腻又冰凉的液体滴在屁股上，让龙我惊得动了一下腰，紧接着战兔的手指便借着润滑液的作用探进了后穴。  
因为早已熟悉这份触感，温热的肠肉在手指刚一进入便主动迎了上来，比平时更高一些的温度让战兔感到一丝新奇，忍不住刻意换着角度在入口附近戳弄着。  
“呜……啊啊，战兔……把药放进来啦！”有种被捉弄的感觉，龙我本来就鼻音浓重的声音里染上了一丝哭腔。  
“啊，抱歉哦。”声音里毫无歉意，战兔还是将手指退了出去。几秒之后，胶囊一样的东西又抵上了龙我的后穴，并顺利往里滑了进去，“好像太滑了一点，啊，掉出来了，我再试一次。”  
“呜呜……”那个小小的东西就这么在龙我体内进进出出数次。虽然体积很小，却也不是完全可以忽略不计。本就因为生病而脆弱的神经在羞耻心的刺激之下愈发敏感，加上战兔手指的戳弄硬是让龙我感到下腹一阵燥热，难耐异常。  
“好啦，进去咯。说明书上还要往里推一点……”如此说着的战兔，在终于将胶囊放入龙我体内后，再一次探进一根手指，将稍有存在感的药物向着更深处推进，不知是有意还是无意，恰好贴在那一点上。  
“噫！”龙我猛地一抬腰，带着哭腔微微扭动着胯部。比起强烈的刺激，反而是这种似有若无的压迫让他更为难受，就像是被卡在原地，进也不是退也不是。偏偏战兔还伏在他身后轻笑了几声，完全没有要藏的意思。这个混蛋，摆明了是要耍我玩嘛！  
“我说万丈，你这个情况是怎么回事啊？”突如其来被人握住命根让龙我差点叫出声。战兔的手温度烧低，贴在他比平时更烫一些的皮肤上触感异常明显，强烈刺激着他本就混沌不堪的大脑。  
“啊……放手啦！只是正常生理反应，是男人健康的证明！”龙我气恼的抬手向后试图推战兔一把，然而酸软的四肢让这次攻击显得绵软无力，到更有一丝撒娇的意味。  
“健康什么的，也太没说服力啦。”战兔好笑道，抓着龙我的手臂让他翻过身来面对自己。  
桐生战兔到是有适度在脑海中描绘过此时万丈龙我该是什么样的表情，然而尽管想象与现实几乎没有落差，在四目相接之时，他还是忍不住喉咙一紧。往常总是活跃过度的家伙此时因为热度而软成一团，因为自己先前的有意作弄而脸色通红，泪水在写满了屈辱和委屈的眼眶里打转，却迟迟没有落下。  
“糟糕，连我都感觉有些发热了。”战兔无意识舔了一下嘴角，自语道。  
“？”并没有听清搭档自语的龙我微微疑惑了一秒，继而感到有什么东西顶着自己的大腿根。“为什么你会站起来啦，战兔！”  
“啰嗦，这是我健康的证明！”战兔低吼以掩饰自己的窘迫，双耳微微有些发红，“说来发烧的话，要好得快最好办法就是多出点汗。”  
“……健身吗？”  
“你在这个情况之下为什么还能得出这样的结论啦笨蛋！”被搭档无厘头话蠢到，战兔一时哭笑不得。  
“嗯……唔！”稍微思索了片刻之后，终于明白过来的龙我脸色又红了几分，连带着看向战兔的眼神也更可怜了几分。  
“所以呢？”战兔凑上前，将两人的额头抵在一起。过热的体温顺着紧贴的肌肤向两边传递，一时竟分不清究竟是谁的更为炽热，“要做吗？”  
“都这个情况下了，你还问我意见吗？”龙我轻声将战兔先前吐槽自己的话语返还了回去，凑上前在搭档的唇边浅浅啄了一下。于是，作为回应，战兔轻轻将龙我再次推倒会床上，低头加深了这个吻。  
口腔内比以往要高出几度的温度让这吻黏糊异常，甚至让战兔都产生了自己也要开始发热的错觉。先前的润滑扩张已经十分充分，让他十分顺利地滑进了湿热的甬道。龙我的呻吟被堵在深吻之中，情欲和热度都让他的大脑一点一点融化，最后一丝清明也消缺殆尽。他闭上眼，感觉到战兔托着他的腰部，将肉刃一点一点挤进他的体内，顶到有些化开的药物继续深入，又碾过那一点慢慢滑出，然后伸手握住他同样硬挺的阴茎，缓缓撸动着。于是他伸手攀上搭档的肩膀，跟着他的节奏挺动着，在难以言喻的欢愉之中任由眼眶内的泪水顺着脸颊滑落。  
好热，实在太热了，仿佛真的要跟岩浆似得融化了一般。  
他在这难耐的热度折磨之下射在了战兔手上，然后感觉到战兔的东西从他体内猛地撤出，有什么温热的液体溅在了自己的腹部。  
再之后，万丈龙我陷入了真正意义上的安慰睡眠之中。

“真不愧是笨蛋啊，不管是受伤还是重感冒，都好得飞快。”战兔趴在nAscitA的吧台前，看着门口附近正生龙活虎地与冰室和一海闹成一团的龙我，半真半假地嫌弃道。  
“健健康康不是挺好的吗？”纱羽在他边上就座，“病好得快，医药开支也就少，能省一点是一点咯？”  
“那倒也是。”  
“喂，战兔。”美空从冰箱入口处探出头来，可爱的脸蛋因为不满的情绪而微微皱起，“你看到我那条粉色的床单和被套了吗？我最喜欢那套了欸，怎么都找不到了，到底到哪里去了啊？”  
“啊，那个啊？”战兔又看了一眼龙我，转过头，在几秒的空白之后，换上了一副高深莫测的表情。“有些事，你还是不知道比较好哦？”


End file.
